


Listen and Hear A Song (Oldsoulshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Alder had always been such a free spirit.





	Listen and Hear A Song (Oldsoulshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired because i found a tumblr post claiming alder is the type of guy to unironically dance to abba and they're totally right and i had to make this. title is from megalovania (vocal cover) by aria rose because i refused to make a title after an abba song (that's how petty i am)
> 
> originally written: 10/10/2017

Cheren wouldn't have expected his boyfriend to listen to shitty Abba songs when he was home alone. Granted, this is Alder we're talking about, who's an odd ball himself. 

Cheren had gotten home from work much earlier than he usually does - one of the other teachers got all the paperwork because she was new and hey, she was flirting with Cheren and offered to do his paperwork. Cheren was probably mean enough to take her up on her offer. Plus, more time with Alder, which he would only admit to the ex-champion that he loved spending his spare time with him. 

However, watching as said boyfriend was dancing in the kitchen wearing only boxers with Tepig's on them and his apron Cheren could clearly remember reading 'I kiss better than I cook' as he cooked whatever he was. Cheren was more than amused, basically. 

He ended up leaning against the door frame for an entire song (it was barely worth it, seeing his boyfriend dance around the way he was.) before Alder turned around and froze, looking towards Cheren with wide purple eyes. 

He, after falling out of his initial shock, nervously laughed. "Well, you sure are home early."

Cheren let his lips tug up into a smirk. "No paperwork tonight. But you sure looked to be having fun without me."

Alder's cheeks went pink as his lover’s words, slightly embarrassed by being caught. He walked over to the radio with a grin on his face and turned it up, 'Dancing Queen' growing louder through the speakers. Cheren totally didn't let out a squeak when he was pulled by his hands into the kitchen, Alder forcing him to dance along. 

Cheren barked, "What are you doing?!"

Alder laughed and twirled him, kissing Cheren's nose as he pulled the gym leader to his chest. "Just dance with me, Cherry."

Cheren rolled his eyes. "To music like this?"

Alder laughed, gently pressing their foreheads together as their fast movements turned to slowly swaying. "Humour me then, sweetheart."

Cheren did, just like he always did. And it payed off before next thing he knew, he was being pressed to their kitchen counter and being kissed by the man he fell in love with. 


End file.
